totaldramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, and was on the Screaming Gophers team. She was also a contestant on Total Drama Action, where she was on the Screaming Gaffers team. She will be returning for Total Drama World Tour. Biography Heather has it all - looks, brains, talent - she could go on and on, but why talk about something that is so obvious! Heather likes to keep busy with extra curricular activities. (Read: Be the center of attention and hog the spotlight.) She's School President (after several ballot boxes for her opponents mysteriously ended up in the boys urinals). She's Head Cheerleader (but only attends rallies where the Year Book Photographer is present). She's Head of the Year Book Committee (to ensure that "said photographer" includes only her best shots, and also to ban photos of anyone she hates). She's President of the Debate Team, (because she loves to argue) but will only debate issues of personal interest (i.e. did you see Susie's new haircut? Can everyone say: "80's perm-gone-wrong"?) Heather is a winner at everything and can do anything she sets her mind to because she doesn't have to worry about pesky things like morals, ethics or scruples getting in the way. Her credo is "Why put off until tomorrow what bitch '''e used to be a fat, brace-faced, pimply, style-challenged junior high reject; something she overcompensates for now with a mean veneer and lots of makeup. Heather hopes that her experience on Total Drama Island will open more doors for her so she can eventually attain her long-term goal of ruling Europe. Total Drama Island Heather is intended to win Total Drama Island with strategic, manipulative plans, which led to many camper's eliminations. This caused her to get on the bad side of all 21 campers including Chef and Chris before she left the island. These methods get Heather very far into the competition, but her proficiency with the competition quickly gave Heather a bigger ego than she had upon arriving, which lead to her eventual downfall. {C At firrint of the contract, she had no choice but to compete. She was extremely uncooperative in the first challenge, and almost instantly became enemies with LeShawna and Gwen, but just as quickly had Lindsay's unconditional support. She vowed to get revenge on LeShawna after she forced her to take part in the challenge, but insincerely apologized to her later on so she could get back at her later. Heather assured Lindsay that the two of them were friends ("for now"). .]] Her first bold move was to make an alliance with Beth and Lindsay in The Big Sleep, promising the two that with her help, they would be the final three campers. Heather chose these two in particular due to Lindsay's lack of intelligence and sheep-like mentality and Beth's desperation to become popular and accepted by the masses. With Heather giving off an air of a popular kind of girl, the girls quickly agreed to be part of the alliance. However, complications arise when Lindsay falls for Tyler, who was member of the Killer Bass. After recognizing this, Heather disallowed inter-team dating from in alliance. She continued to add on a list of rules that Beth and Lindsay strictly had to adhere to, or otherwise face getting kicked out of the alliance. Many of these rules, however, were unfair and basically allowed Heather to mold Beth and Lindsay in any way she wanted without having to give anything in return. In the same episode, Heather stole Eva's MP3 player, knowing full well how temperamental she was, and as she predicted, eventually caused Eva's entire team to turn against her and vote her off (just as shevore had planned). Heather considered this a major victory for herself, as she single-handedly removed one of the biggest threats to her team early on in the competition. Later on, in addition to becoming captain of her own alliance, Heather took every opportunity to lead the Screaming Gophers team in general during challenges in spite of other campers questioning her integrity. She quickly notices Gwen developing feelings for Trent. Since Heather hated Gwen and felt threatened by this budding "alliance," she found Gwen's secret diary in Not Quite Famous and read it to the entire camp and on national television. Despite several campers finding that act uncalled for, Heather used her alliance's votes and bribed a few of her other teammates to vote off Justin instead, simply because of his lack of a personality at that time. Heather would use these tactics to keep her safe from elimination from every challenge; even if she did something especially heinous. Heather's dictatorship in the alliance eventually made Beth snap and turn against her after essentially making her alliance members her personal slaves in daily activities, such as warming up the shower for her and washing her back. After a massive paintball fight and a second consecutive loss for her team in Paintball Deer Hunter, it was Cody being severely mauled by a bear that narrowly saved Heather from elimination that night. Beth was more-or-less considered out of the alliance. {C .]] * Heather called to be head chef for the next challenge in If You Can't Take The Heat..., allowing her to boss the entire team around to cook a three-course meal for Chris McLean. Her bossy attitude made LeShawna snap, and after an incident where Heather lost her eyebrows after trying to light an upside-down cake flambé, the majority of the team (including Lindsay and Beth) took away her make-up bag and threw it in the freezer, causing Heather to run in and be locked inside. She ended up missing out on seeing the results, but was eventually let out by Lindsay after the team lost a third time in a row. Heather and the others realized Beth accidentally took back a tiki doll from their trip to Boney Island in Up The Creek, which allegedly cursed the team, and served as an explanation for why the Screaming Gophers were on a losing streak. Heather nearly kicked Lindsay out of the alliance, but gave her one last chance if she voted with her that night. She agreed to the terms, and once again Heather was almost eliminated. '''BOOBS other campers, despite their hatred of Heather, found it more important to vote off Beth because of the curse she brought upon the team. Heather was safe again, but by this point, the remaining campers kept a vigilant eye on her, waiting for the next opportunity to eliminate her. Heather's only true ally was Lindsay for a while. thumb|230px|Heather covers her boobs # , a tree branch snagged her top and rendered Heather topless exposing her boobs, {C {C Eva and Izzy return to the island afterward in No Pain, No Game, with Izzy apparently taking Heather and Lindsay's side (temporarily), but Eva's intimidating presence straightened all of the girls - even Heather - out. She and LeShawna went into a territorial battle in the previous episode, with Heather laying down tape to establish boundaries due to how poorly the girls were getting along. With Eva inquiring about the tape, Heather instantly wadded up the tape and threw it out. Although it was Heather who caused Eva to get eliminated in the first place, Eva focused mainly on Bridgette for revenge (though she did vote for Heather to be eliminated in this episode) due to her being a former Killer Bass teammate. Duncan also tried to vote Heather off, thinking she was behind Courtney, his girlfriend's, elimination (although in reality Heather had nothing to do with that; it was Harold's doing). Eva had shaken everyone up enough for everyone else to forget about Heather for once, and the overwhelming majority of the votes took Eva out of the competition again. {C trick on Gwen.]] {C In Search and Do Not Destroy, Heather pulls off one of her most devious schemes when she spots Gwen and Trent kissing. Considering this as a rival alliance and not wanting that sort of competition, she enlisted Lindsay's help to organize a situation where Gwen would find Heather kissing Trent on the Dock of Shame after telling numerous lies to Trent about how much Gwen actually hated him and was using him to get herself further in the competition. It broke both of their hearts, and when LeShawna found out about Gwen's side of the story she made a temporary alliance of her own, telling almost everyone about the incident and trying to get either Heather or Trent eliminated - preferably Heather. Unfortunately for Trent, Heather won Invincibility in the challenge, making her untouchable. All went according to plan, and Trent was sent away next. The truth was revealed before Trent left, so LeShawna got revenge on Heather by rearranging the pipelines while she took a shower, resulting in Heather getting covered in sewage. All of her clothes were shredded by LeShawna as ng in the next episode. {C {C Heather tricked Lindsay into protecting her bike and giving her invincibility while disregarding Lindsay's own safety in That's Off The Chain! She forced Lindsay to build a bike for her, and in the final course of the race (where the winner wins invincibility and whoever crossed the finish line last was automatically eliminated from the island), instructed Lindsay to clear a path through the obstacle courses and basically throw the race so that Heather herself could get by easily and take first place, as well as invincibility. At the time, they also had Owen and Duncan as competitors, so Lindsay followed along with this plan to keep Heather safe, assuming one of the guys would be eliminated. When neither of them did not count on was Owen and Duncan failing to complete the race, meaning Heather and Lindsay were the only two who did. Since Heather passed by Lindsay, that led to her winning invincibility once more, and Lindsay being eliminated. When Lindsay realized Heather was just using her all along, she doesn't like her as a friend or a person, Lindsay snapped and yelled out a string of expletives (along with a middle finger gesture) towards her former alliance-mate, as she finally came to understand about the other campers being right about Heather not being a nice person in the least. While Heather was stunned, she reminded everyone of her invincibility and walked away. Before Lindsay left the island, she hoped Heather would get everything her karma owed her, which would come to be true in the future. {C {C Heather continued to dodge elimination throughout the series in various ways, not necessarily by her own doing. She did, however, get on the bad side on nearly every camper left over; even Owen, perhaps one of the nicest campers on the island, snapped after Heather insulted his love interest, Izzy, to his face and refused to stop. Like Lindsay, he shouted expletives to Heather to her face. However, as the competition narrowed down, Heather and a few choice others found it more important to vote off the easy-going, popular people like Geoff while theyBITCHTDDTUGHBJKML;,MKHJGDFSCDFUUVYJTBG LBHNJKLM HRTBTHRYTBre tricked into voting LeShawna off instead. Heather reluctantly teamed up with Gwen in Are We There Yeti? to win invincibility for both of them against Owen and Duncan. Using deceptive tactics, such as pretending to be weak, helpless girls, Heather and Gwen won invincibility, Duncan was voted off, and Heather made it to the final three as she had planned so early on in the series, even if it was without Beth and Lindsay. {C {C Gwen and Owen cooked up a plan to get rid of Heather once and for all in I Triple Dog Dare You!; a sudden-death elimination round based on dares from other campers. After OTRGETGSTBETves her with half of Owen's freebies. Despite Heather's protests, Chris allows Gwen and Owen to pummel Heather with sick and disgusting dares. Heather endures them all, until she is faced with a challenge given by Lindsay. Underestimating her, Heather was horrified to learn that the dare was based off a threat Heather herself dared to do to her in a past episode: get her head shaved off by Chef Hatchet. She is torn between what to decide on as Chef inches closer with the razor blade, and kicks it out of Chef's hands before making a decision. The razor blade ends up landing on top of Heather and shaves most of her hair off anyway, leaving Heather's head a disfigured mess. Since she did not actually accept the dare, Heather was then eliminated. Karma had finally caught up with her. She left the island, kicking and screaming the entire way. {C {CTRBTRDRGBVERSAVERGRSGh Owen wins, Heather's pride is lost when LeShawna takes matters into her own hands and locks Heather in the Confessional stall (where Owen just had explosive diarrhea after he ate her cupcake which was meant for Gwen). Not only does Heather not get to see the winner, but she is trapped in a small area that reeks of Owen's stink (which stays on her for the rest of the episode). Heather pouts over it until Chris is dumped into the lake by the other campers as a means of getting revenge for the torture he put them all through. Gwen tells Heather that she must be happy to see him tossed in. Heather slowly smiles and says "Yeah...a bit." It seems she had briefly made peace with Gwen and the others then, but it is shown to only be temporary. {C In the special, she actually admits to Harold that she does not want to be mean and even seems to come to understand him after he helps her open up. However, she makes an awkward facial gesturt said this to gain an advantage (as she has b0ooobd iends with Harold and just told him yes to be nice. She may have also really meant it and just thought the speech was lame, although this is probably not the case. Total Drama Action Due to her actions from the past season, Heather finds herself extremely unpopular. Nonetheless, Heather is determined to work herself back to the top and win the money this time, while taking out revenge on all her enemies. Based on the actions that occur during the new theme song and the first episode, it is shown that Heather is still bitter enemies with Gwen and LeShawna; Lindsay and Beth continue to stay away from her as well. She is hated to the point where all of the girls are determined not to bunk with her. Due to some math complications, Heather ends up having a bunk bed all to herself; the top and bottom. However, by Riot On Set she has begun sharing a bunk with LeShawna for unexplained reasons. It could have been because the other girls thought it was unfair for her to have two bunks for herself. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, the contestants had to avoid an alien costumed, paint/slime gun-wielding Chef Hatchet and retrieve alien eggs and return them to the trailers. Heather suggests teaming up for the challenge to Owen, Izzy, and Harold. Owen asks if that implies an alliance and Izzy reminds Heather that they don't like her. She says it meant no commitment of any kind, so they agree, though the group is quickly eliminated by the Chef. Heather's attempt at being nice to gain allies seems to have returned at least in this scene; this may be a sign that she is trying to change h Boobs er ways in order to adapt and survive in this competition. When Heather is confronted by Chef, she tries to flee. Chef seems to have a grudge against Heather, as he says that he wanted revenge for her putting laxative in his brownies, saying that his undercooked meat was enough to make people run to the bathroom. When he shoots Heather with the paint/slime gun, her wig falls off and falls through the grating of the alien spaceship set, making her unable to retrieve it. Heather then explains that she has tried everything to make her hair grow back normally, but nothing works, and her hair only grows in patches. .]] In Riot On Set, Gwen chooses her for her team (but only because LeShawna advises it to help gain an advantage over the opposing team and to keep an eye on Heather herself). It is revealed that she actually does lie to Harold in the special and really does not think highly of him at all. She does seem to form an alliance with him, but this doesn't play out in later episodes. While Heather is still not well liked by the other contestants, her comments seem to be less hurtful, and slightly on the playful side (as when she says Harold's only female fan is his mother, or commenting on his "sad, saggy, little butt"). By 3:10 to Crazytown, Heather still does not get along with LeShawna. While debating which of the two girls would do the high dive onto a horse challenge first, they decide to climb up at the same time. On their way up, LeShawna insults Heather's brief shirt, and Heather retaliates by insulting LeShawna's "mall kiosk T-shirt." This irks LeShawna to the point of pushing Heather off of the high dive. This scene is reminiscent of the scene in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, where Heather refuses to dive off of the cliff, prompting LeShawna to push her off. This time, however, LeShawna is pulled off of the high dive with Heather. Both girls land on a weather vane, and hang off of it by the seat of their pants. While LeShawna falls off by herself, Heather is left hanging despite her pleas for help. She is eventually helped down off-screen as she appears in the following scenes of the episode. Heather does not appear in The Aftermath: I, but she is talked about. When Geoff and Bridgette are debating over whether Trent cheated on Gwen by kissing Heather, or whether Heather simply tricked Trent, Geoff states that he thinks Heather is the hottest girl on the show (as fucke fuvcj he was next to Bridgette). His comments shock those that hear them, but he retracts his statement when trying to get back on Bridgette's good side. In The Chefshank Redemption, Heather became suspicious of Gwen after she was trying to make her team loses in order to repay the Killer Grips for Trent cheating for her. She tried to point out that something was up with Gwen, but at first was not believed by her castmates. After the Screaming Gaffers lost, it was between Heather and Gwen for the final Gilded Chris Award, Heather got the award and she pushes Chris off the podium. Finally happy to see her enemy be eliminated, she tells the rest of the team what a loser Gwen is and continues to mock Gwen as she heads to the Lame-o-sine. As revealed in the confessional, Heather joined along with LeShawna and Harold to vote Gwen off. In One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Heather seems to show more compassion, as she seems to feel sympathetic towards LeShawna when she begins to cry at the end of the episode. Heather also votes for LeShawna to have to reward, over herself. Heather also reveals that she has a sister, along with the brother who was known about in the past, who she dislikes. It is also revealed that she is closest to her mother. Overall, Heather is very committed to the challenge in this episode and studies hard for it, even though it is simply a reward challenge where no one is going to be eliminated from the competition. Though it almost seems as if she is turning over a new leaf, she is unaware that LeShawna is trying to form an alliance (though currently unsuccessfully) with Duncan and Harold to combat her usual wicked ways. In The Sand Witch Project, Heather and Duncan are forced by Chris to kiss each other during the third part of the horror film challenge. Heather (as well as Duncan) went through with this challenge, but with great reluctance, only with the reminder that one million dollars was on the line as an incentive. Afterward, Heather gags and tells Duncan that he "tasted like the street" and that her lips may never recover; the kiss itself was more scream-inducing for Heather and Duncan than DJ's role as the surprise killer. Heather helps her team win the final challenge of the week by playing the role of the undead rent-a-cop. Heather then notices that DJ is looking sad and guilty right after their team wins and surprisingly asks if he is alright (and with a soft spoken voice). However, on more than one occasion, DJ hallucinates and sees visions of his mother when looking at Heather due to his guilt in being in an illegal alliance with Chef Hatchet. This is another example of Heather showing signs of improved compassion for her teammates as the season progresses. Heather is shown carrying on a casual conversation with Beth and Harold in Masters Of Disasters, but is angered along with Duncan when she finds out that LeShawna faked her crying two episodes ago to win the reward for herself. It is unknown how this will affect the Screaming Gaffers' functionality, as they have been working much more cohesively as a team in recent episodes even though no one in the team really cares for Heather still; in spite of this, Heather remains to be a solid team player and has not had any underhanded schemes or alliances made apparent for a while now. Later, Heather, along with Duncan, is still holding a grudge against LeShawna for lying in a past episode. Despite her anger at LeShawna, she seems to be growing better at teamwork, as she is shown working with Harold to help LeShawna feel better when LeShawna is having digestive issues. .]] In Full Metal Drama, Heather appears to show some sympathy for LeShawna when she is in trouble getting her "Gas Baby" out, but is more annoyed then sympathetic for the most part. She abandons the team after LeShawna stinks up their hiding place, leaving Harold and Duncan to fend for themselves against the Grips, though they prevail regardless. During Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, she and Duncan begin to mutually agree on many things, including LeShawna's past actions in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. She appears to have much experience when it comes to unlocking items, seen in the bank vault challenge. She inferred that the lock combination had something to do with Chris McLean, and tried putting in things like his birthday and measurements, even though they were all incorrect. She didn't seem to get along with Harold and was also was shown to careless about LeShawna, by leaving her in the bank vault throughout the entire challenge; but actually works with Duncan with minimal problems, and even compliments him, calling him an evil genius. She, along with the Total Drama Staff, seemed to be the most upset of Courtney's return to the set, claiming that she got voted off fair and square (when she really didn't). During the getaway Go-Kart challenge, she is very happy to win, but finds out that their reward was not worth the effort, and gets upset. 's hair in One Million Bucks, B.C.]] Heather is first seen during One Million Bucks, B.C. in the Girls' Trailer. She argues with LeShawna, who complains about being locked in the safe all day in the previous episode. After Lindsay complains about a knot in her hair, she gladly volunteers to get it out. However, she purposely starts to brush Lindsay's hair violently as payback for what she did in a previous episode. She wanted to cut her hair with scissors (she says in the confessional), but she only had Lindsay's brush. During the episode, a running gag was shown where she seemed to become obsessed with getting Courtney's hair, calling it "perfect." During the episode, she attempted many times to cut it off. It is, however, unknown what she would do with the hair (she might have made a wig out of it or glued it onto her head). In the duel challenge, Heather faces Beth and since Beth wanted to do one thing that everyone does, make someone get hurt (dropping Heather into the tar when she says let go) and Heather went in the tar. However, luck was on her side when she was presented with a new, red wig that resembles a prehistoric hairstyle. She decides to keep the wig, as it is shown that she is still wearing it in the next episode. Also, in a drastic attempt to regain the same wig that managed to get stolen in the episode, she beats up a bird. .]] In Million Dollar Babies Heather gets along with everyone, and is appalled to learn the truth about what LeShawna said about her while on her trip to the spa. Heather later admits that she admires LeShawna for "telling it like it is," and that LeShawna is right about her nasty demeanor. Heather faces off against Beth in a badminton match in the third challenge but loses when LeShawna claims that Beth's skills are about as real as her boyfriend, angering Beth and giving her increased stamina. LeShawna apologizes to everyone for her comments in the cheerleading challenge, including to Heather. Heather is then voted off after LeShawna makes up with Duncan and Harold. LeShawna says Heather can call her a friend, as long as she tells no one. Heather then gives LeShawna her wig as a parting gift, "for when (LeShawna) has a hairdo worse than the one (she) has now," and leaves Total Drama Action. . This is the first and only episode that Heather wears her afro wig in.]]Heather returns in The Aftermath: III, with a new afro wig. In this episode, she shows a whole new side that has never been seen before: an admiration side. Secretly recorded footage shows that Heather had an admiration for Harold's yo-yo skills and secretly she practiced them herself (though was not as successful). Heather however tries to cover herself by saying that footage was altered. While put in the electric chair (the newest tool for the truth game), Heather's lies reveal that she thinks Lindsay is a smart player, Beth's a possible threat, and Courtney is a worthy opponent. She also reveals that her parents tried shock therapy on her in order to make her nicer. In addition to all this, she helped Bridgette to mend her troubled relationship with Geoff by strapping him in the electric chair, with help from LeShawna, Owen, and Bridgette. They finally force Geoff to give up on his self-centered ways (though she said she was proud of him earlier in the episode). Heather was finally mentioned in Mutiny on the Soundstage by Beth, who said even being with Heather would be better than being alone. She was also mentioned by Duncan who after he kissed a monster, said that he'd rather kiss her again. In The Aftermath: IV, when asked to speak by Chris, she started ranting on and on about how she should've been in the finals instead of Duncan and Beth, and was rudely blaming everyone else for her misfortune. In both endings of this episode, Heather was surprised along with everyone else about Beth's boyfriend Brady showing up and hugging her. Heather said that not only was he real, but also admitted that Brady is really handsome. It was revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, that after gaining weight, Heather began an internet attack on Gwen. Gwen had begun an internet show with Katie and Sadie attempting to help the environment and talk about her time on Total Drama. Heather, using a Gwen wig and and Katie and Sadie puppets, mocked Gwen and her show. Gwen retaliated by showing secret footage of Heather kissing her pet cat and spreading negative news about her. The two were brought to the Celebrity Manhunt studio for an interview, though after both girls insulted each other, they frustratedly ended up in a fistfight. Heather reunites with the cast at the Red Carpet Show, only to discover that Chris is starting a new reality show. In an attempt to save her fame, Heather teams up with everyone to stop Chris. However, they are stopped when the bus is driven off a cliff. Heather is amongst the teens rescued by Chris, and proceeds to Total Drama World Tour. Audition tape In her audition tape, Heather walks out of the shower in the bathroom with a towel and starts talking about how she will not be nervous if she was on the show. She also talks about how great she looks, and she adds that if they pick her, she promises high ratings for the show. She then walks away to throw off her towel. View Heather's audition tape Video log On Cartoon Network, Heather's parents send her a video log just like the other campers in the Final Five of how much they miss them. However, Heather's parents obviously do not miss their daughter. The video starts off with her parents dancing with party hats until they realize the camera is rolling. They then tell their daughter how much they miss her, while a group of movers carry her belongings past them. View Heather's Message from Home Camp TV Despite her significant role in the current show, Heather was one of the four characters (the others being Izzy, Noah and Courtney) not present in Camp TV. However, her current design bears some resemblance to Eva's prototype design. Since Heather did not exist in Camp TV, Eva may have been the show's main antagonist. Trivia *Heather returned to Total Drama Action as a competitor. *Heather is one of the few characters to have their ethnicity verified. Todd Kauffman confirmed her as Asian. *Heather actually has seen reality shows before (as she said in the second episode), picking up on some strategies for Total Drama Island. *Heather is the only voted off camper never to be seen at Playa Des Losers (excluding the special, when all twenty-two contestants appear there). *Heather was seen with a bloated stomach twice. *Heather has had ten hairstyles; more than anyone else in the series. *Heather (along with Owen and Duncan) is one of the three contestants who has beaten every other contestant at least once throughout both seasons. *With the introduction of Sierra, Heather is now the second-tallest female on the show. *She is the only female (and also the only character) whose hair got shaved onscreen. *Heather has lines in nearly every episode of Total Drama Island except in Phobia Factor, where she has no lines; she only gasps. *Heather ties with Harold in having the most instances of receiving the final marshmallow: three times (in Not Quite Famous, Paintball Deer Hunter, and If You Can't Take The Heat...). Coincidentally, that is the same number of times that she has won solo-invincibility (in Search and Do Not Destroy, Hide and Be Sneaky, and That's Off The Chain!). *Heather has gotten the last award of the Marshmallow and Gilded Chris variety in the fourth single-elimination rounds of Total Drama Island (in Not Quite Famous) and Total Drama Action (in The Chefshank Redemption). *Heather has suffered several mishaps and near-death experiences: **Being covered in red ants from Harold's ant farm, courtesy of Gwen in Not Quite Famous. **Getting blasted by a flambé, incinerating her eyebrows in If You Can't Take The Heat.... **Being locked in a freezer in If You Can't Take The Heat..., leaving her with a cold in Who Can You Trust?. **Falling into a pond of jellyfish courtesy of Lindsay in Who Can You Trust?. **Owen falling on her in Basic Straining. **Being showered in raw sewage courtesy of LeShawna in Search and Do Not Destroy. **Having all of her clothes shredded by LeShawna the morning before the events of Hide and Be Sneaky. **Being shot in the butt with tranquilizing darts (courtesy of Izzy) in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. **Having her hair shaved off in I Triple Dog Dare You!, rendering her bald for the rest of the series. **Being trapped in an outhouse by LeShawna after Owen used it due to suffering from a laxative chocolate muffin. **Being brutally attacked by beavers in the special. **In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Heather is hit by a slime ball shot by Chef Hatchet, causing her wig to fall off and fall through the gratings of the alien spaceship set, lost indefinitely. **Getting her foot caught on a light cord, which wraps around her leg and traps her, leaving her hanging upside-down in Riot On Set. **When Trent throws salt or pepper over his shoulder at breakfast, in Beach Blanket Bogus, Heather is hit in the face, causing her to scream in pain and sneeze uncontrollably. **Getting hung by her shorts on a weather vane, hanging precariously from a dangerous height in 3:10 to Crazytown. **Getting attacked by a prehistoric goose in One Million Bucks B.C.. **Getting electrocuted several times in "Truth or Electrocution" in The Aftermath: III. **Almost falling off a cliff, along with the other contestants in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Heather is one of the main antagonists of the show, the others being Chris, Chef Hatchet, Justin, and Courtney. *Heather is the last female and overall camper to be formally eliminated in Total Drama Island. *Heather is similar in personality to Rachel McAdams' Mean Girls character, Regina George. Both characters are referred to as "The Queen Bee". *Heather is one of the girls (the other being Gwen) in the Total Drama series to have more than one guy talk about or imply being attracted to her, the three being Duncan, Geoff, and Harold. *Heather is one of several characters to show some form of nudity: **Her top was ripped off in X-Treme Torture, exposing her bare breasts to Harold during the challenge. ***She is the only girl on the show to be seen topless. **Heather's butt was partly shown in 3:10 to Crazytown while hanging from a weather vane. *Heather is responsible (directly and indirectly) for several campers being eliminated from Total Drama Island. She has intentionally gotten Eva (her first time), Justin, Trent, and Izzy (her second time) eliminated. **She asked Beth to get her some chips, which Cody got his hands on after Heather threw them away, and was later mauled by a bear, which caused him to be eliminated in Paintball Deer Hunter. **She indirectly caused Beth to be voted off when she unknowingly revealed that Beth had accidentally cursed her team with a tiki doll souvenir in If You Can't Take The Heat.... **Harold was eliminated for failing to win his challenge after seeing Heather's breasts when she tried to cut him loose from the ride in X-Treme Torture. **Her refusal to vote unanimously with the other girls allowed the Guys' Alliance to succeed in voting Bridgette off in Hide and Be Sneaky. **She did not seek to eliminate Lindsay specifically, but made her throw a competition for her own sake which led to Lindsay's elimination in That's Off The Chain!. **The sight of her in a towel and face mask scared off DJ, automatically eliminating him for failing to perform the actual challenge in Hook, Line, and Screamer. *Heather and Lindsay are the only campers who did not leave the island at night. However, Heather is the only one who left in broad daylight. *In Million Dollar Babies, Heather is surprisingly voted off by her team, making this her first formal elimination in the series. *Heather is the highest ranking camper on Total Drama Island not to be part of a relationship. **Heather and DJ are the only people who have never been in a relationship to make the Top 10 in Total Drama Island. *Heather won the most solo invincibility challenges in Total Drama Island. *Heather is revealed to have cat named "Bruiser" in the Total Drama Action special that she once "made out" with. *Heather along with Gwen and Sierra are the only characters shown to have created a blog. *Heather finally gets her hair back in the Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. Gallery Image:Heathercnhq.png Image:Heather.png Image:Hether.png Image:Heather's Key.PNG Image:Heather bike.png Image:Heather mean.png Image:HeatherArmCrossed.png Total Drama Island Image:Heather_Arrives.png|Heather comes to the island. Image:WelcomeHeather2.png|Heather and Beth's first interaction. Image:WelcomeBridgette3.png|Heather hates when her hair gets wet. Image:HeatherOvereating.png|"It's called overeating, look into it." - Heather, The Big Sleep Image:SittingTogether.png|Heather drinking hearing her fear. Image:SumoWrestler.png|Heather's fear. Image:Karmaa.png|Heather with the Jellyfish. Image:Universefreebie.png|Heather is electrocuted. Image:Cruel.png|Heather kisses Trent in front of Gwen. Image:HeatherCupcake.png|Heather putting a cupcake by Gwen's cabin. Image:Awtyy3.png|Heather fakes that she's scared. Image:Finalthree.png|Heather was in the final three. Image:BarberChairHeather.png|Heather gets to choose whether she wants to be shaved bald, or not. Image:BoatOfLosersHeather.png|Heather leaves the island on the Boat of Losers. Image:HeatherWig1.png|Heather's wig first appearing. Image:PushOwen.png|Heather tried to push Owen. Image:HeatherHangGlider.png|Heather steals Harold's hang-glider in the special. Image:Izzy-Heather-wig.jpg|Izzy picks at Heather's wig much to her dismay. Total Drama Action Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Heather.png|Heather is bald. Image:TooWindy!.jpg|It's too windy for Heather. Image:HeatherHit.png|Heather gets hit. Image:LeShawnaHeatherFallCrazytown.png|Heather and LeShawna fall off the platform in 3:10 to Crazytown. Image:Heather-Burmese-Medicine.jpg|"BLAGH! Loser shaman!" Image:04.png|Heather's wig is being attacked by a giant loon. Image:Badminton.png|Heather is up against Beth in Badminton. Image:HeatherWigBird.png|A bird gets stuck in Heather's wig. Image:HeatherHandsWig.png|Heather hands her wig to LeShawna as a 'good-bye' present. Image:HeatherElectrocuted.png|Heather is electrocuted when she lied about Beth. Image:HeatherSocks.png|Heather in the Cartoon Network's Alternate Reality segment. Image:GwenHeatherConflict.PNG|Heather is angry at Gwen. Image:HeatherLoserGwenVideoBlog.png|Heather wearing a wig similar to Gwen's hairstyle with Katie and Sadie puppets. Image:Heather Cold.jpg|Heather fears not being popular anymore after the cast is "replaced". Total Drama World Tour See Also Category:TDI Characters Category:TDA Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWT Characters